This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
At present, portable mobile terminals have been widely applied in numerous aspects of people's life, and have become a leading factor in the development of the semiconductor industry. The existing portable mobile terminals are generally provided with chargeable batteries to supply power to system circuits in the products. As an increasing number of functions supported by the portable products are emerging, their system circuits also consume more and more power, and given a limited capacity of the batteries, the products operate for a shorter and shorter period of time after the batteries are charged, so that the batteries have to be charged more and more frequently.